Surprise!
by Thanat0s
Summary: One-shot - Inuyasha dies... DUN DUN DUN! So why did I write this? Read and find out! No angst...sorry to those angsty fans. Please r&r!


**Surprise!**

" " = speaking

' ' = thoughts

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha is not mine! Feh...

* * *

"So, Inuyasha...it's about time you fall, damn mutt," Naraku grinned, standing over a heavily wounded Inuyasha, whose blood flowed freely from the newest pain inflicted by him. Inuyasha stubbornly gritted in pain and tried to stand up, but couldn't even support himself on his Tetsusiaga. As he impacted the ground, blood splashed about and Inuyasha doubled over in pain, blood once again freely flowing increasing the diameter of the crimson puddle.

"Nooo!! Inuyasha!! Come on! You've gotten this far, please don't give up," Kagome cried. She ran towards the fallen hanyou and tried to shake him up, but to no avail. Naraku laughed evilly and slapped Kagome away, who cried out in pain. Grinning, Naraku walked over to Kagome, ready for the killing blow.

"Have fun, Kagome." Naraku sneered.

*STAB!*

"Damn you....Na..ra...kuu...." Inuyasha twisted the oversized sword about. Soon, light began to form around Naraku, and it soon consumed him into the void, all the while a steady, monotonous "Nooo" was heard. Inuyasha smiled weakly at Kagome and his other friends, Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku immediately cheered for their victory, inadvertently (quote quote ^_~) hugging each other. Miroku was too excited to grope about.

"We did it!" Miroku cheered, blushing ever so slightly as he was still holding on to Sango, NON-pervertedly. "My curse is gone!"

"Yea...we...we...di.." Inuyasha couldn't finish his sentence as he fell towards the ground. Kagome shuddered and quickly knelt beside him.

"Inuyasha! Are you ok?!" No response. "Inuyasha!?" Still no response. Miroku and Sango went dead silent after hearing Kagome's crys. Miroku came and slapped Inuyasha. "Oi! Wake up!"

Inuyasha momentarily stirred. "Kagome? Miroku? Sango? Everyone?" They all leaned closer. "Can...can you leave me and Kagome alone...for now...?" He winced as the pain returned. Everyone but Kagome immediately scurried, hiding behind the rocks.

Seeing just Kagome, Inuyasha said weakly, "Ka...Kagome? I'm going to die huh?"

"Don't say that, baka!? Of course you won't!" Kagome nervously berated Inuyasha.

"I'm...I'm so sorry...." Inuyasha said, "I really think my time's up...I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I'm sorry for not taking care of you so well..."

Kagome caressed his cheek. Her tears started flowing from her eyes, which was promptly brushed off by Inuyasha's quivering hand. She grabbed the hand and set it down. "Please Inuyasha...don't say that...you've done fi--"

"No!" Kagome jumped a bit from his sudden outburst. "You have no idea how sorry I am...I've never felt more sorry than now. You know why? Because I'm sorry I never told you how much I l....I love you..." Suddenly the world turned hazy for Inuyasha. Kagome finally broke down and buried her face on his chest. Inuyasha put a hand on her back.

"Why!? Why did you have to say it?!" She cried, "I...I love you too. And I'm sorry for not telling sooner..."

"Kagome? Can you do me one last favor? Please?" Kagome nodded. A part of her was wondering how the prospect of death can greatly change someone.

"Can I have your lap?" Kagome smiled weakly, and took Inuyasha's head and put it in her lap. Inuyasha sighed. "Don't cry...Kagome...please." He took her head and brought it down gently on his. Their lips met, and both kissed rather passionately.

"I love you...my Kagome..."

"I love you too...my Inu-chan..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, only to see him closing his eyes, smiling.

Kagome, however, once again broke down with a fresh supply of tears. The only thought in her mind at that moment was, 'Why?!'

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER...

* * *

It's been around a year since that fateful day when her first love, Inuyasha died. It took nearly 6 months to assuage part of the pain she felt everyday from his loss. But it would forever bear a hole in her heart. Eventually she left the feudal era for good, and started concentrating on schoolwork again. Heck, she even started going out with Hojo, although she never really truly felt happy. As nighttime developed the daylight, Kagome did her usual routine stuff: go home, do homework, eat dinner, talk to friends, and finally, to go to sleep.

"Man, I'm tired. Guess I'll go sleep. Good night, Mom, good night Sota."

"Good night Kagome my dear," Mrs. Higurashi replied sweetly.

"Night!" Sota continued on with his Playstation. Kagome closed the door, and went off into a slumber...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A man was standing at a counter at some sort. Noticing Kagome, he smiled.

"Well hello there girl!"

Kagome smiled nervously. "H..hi..."

The man chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I'm not here to hurt you. Actually, I've something to tell you!"

"Oh?"

"Yup. Why don't you go and sit?"

"Ok." Kagome sat down. "So what is it?"

"I just said it."

"What?"

"I already said what I needed to say!"

"When?!"

"Did you listen?"

"Yes."

"Then you know."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No...I don't!" Kagome was getting rather ticked. The man continued smiling.

"Sure you do!"

"Look...I know what I know...so either tell me what you want to say or I'll leave!"

The man sighed. "Leave then. I've said it. And I know for sure that somewhere in your heart, you know."

Suddenly, the world turned black.

  
  


"Class, this is Yashiro. He recently transferred to this school from Furinkan High. I'd like you all to welcome him to this school.

"Yo. I'm Yashiro." The girls nearly fainted. Many boys growled.

"Here, Yashiro, why don't you sit behind Kagome. Kagome, will you raise your hand?" Kagome raised hers, looking intently at the boy. She couldn't really grasp the reason, but her heart started beating faster and faster as he neared the desk. But seeing the other girls practically fainting she knew Yashiro was just another hottie; nothing special since she already has Hojo as her boyfriend. Still, she stared intently at Yashiro. Long, black hair, a body to die for, but most of all she was most interested in his eyes. They were a fierce, fiery yellow. Kagome couldn't prevent herself from falling towards his body. Luckily, Yashiro caught her.

"Wow there...you looked like you spaced out there. You ok?"

Kagome said, "Ye..yeah..." a slight blush covered her cheeks.

"Good." He said gruffly then turned to the teacher. Kagome twitched her eyebrow, half angry and half surprised at Yashiro's sudden change in attitude.

As school ended, Hojo came running up to Kagome. "Hey, wanna go to the mall?"

Kagome whined, "Again?"

"Well you don't seem to get bored of it. Hrm...actually, there's a new theme park just around the corner of the mall. Are you up to that instead?"

"Feh. Why not?" Kagome smiled. Suddenly she noticed Yashiro walking out the gates, followed by a multitude of girls. She sighed inwardly. She felt so confused at the moment. What was with Yashiro that made her confused? Her thoughts were interrupted as Hojo grabbed her hand and walked towards the theme park.

  
  


Screams rang the air as Hojo and Kagome rode in a really exciting rollercoaster. The went through twists and drops, eventually stopping after what seemed to be an interminable amount of time.

"Thanks, Hojo, for bringing up such a nice idea to come here." She kissed his cheek. Hojo blushed.

"Urm..thanks."

"Hey Hojo. Why don't you wait here. I'll go buy some cotton candy."

"Sure."

Kagome smiled and ran towards the cotton candy vendor, not noticing that there was going to be a head on collision.

* * *

"I'm back!" Yashiro opened the door to his house. "Where's Kinu?"

"Hello dear. He's over there," his mom replied, pointing to an area behind the couch. Yashiro walked up to the dog that was lying there, who immediately jumped on Yashiro, licking his face about.

"Hey hey, easy there Kinu. I'm going to take you to a walk." The dog happily wagged its tail as it followed Yashiro out the door. As Yashiro walked, he noticed a sign advertising about the new theme park opened. 'Heh,' he thought, 'why not?' With that, he walked towards the theme park, which was only a couple blocks away from his house. 'Urrgh...I'm hungry,' he thought after hearing his stomach growl. Noticing a cotton candy vendor, he decided to have some. But the hunger was clawing at him like a tiger and he started running towards the counter to get his much-needed food.

Little did he know, he was going to experience a nice head-on collision.

*WHAM!*

* * *

"Ow..." the girl he bumped said, trying to pick herself up the ground. Yashiro offered a hand. The girl gladly took it and stood up.

"Oh it's you Kagome. Hows it going?" Yashiro asked.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat ever so slightly. "Uh...hi, Yashiro. Not much. I'm with Hojo right now." She felt OK when she was with Hojo, but why the sudden nervousness now, she thought.

"Hojo?"

"Oh, he's my boyfriend. He's in your science class." Kagome said.

"Oh him. That kid's a wuss, I swear," Yashiro chukled.

"Wuss?" Kagome blinked. "You have no idea what a great fighter he is."

"Feh," Yashiro said, unconcerned, "I'd like to see that. But don't worry, I'm not here to pick a fight."

Kagome giggled. "Ah don't worry about it. Oh what a cute little pup there!" Noticing the look on her face, Yashiro let Kagome hold Kinu.

"What did you name him?" Kagome asked, petting the dog.

"Kinu. Why?" Yashiro said.

"Kinu? Oh..." Kagome muttered. 'No way, it can't be can it?' She looked up at Yashiro's eyes. They were still once again fiery just as she saw this morning in school. She laughed to herself. "Nah, can't be true."

"What?"

"Nothing," Kagome sighed. The thought of Inuyasha bombarded her thoughts again. It still stung her, and it still brings out a few tears every once in a while. True, she considers Hojo her boyfriend, but she knew he couldn't compare to Inuyasha. Not that Hojo wasn't ugly or anything, but the way Inuyasha acts and behaves really won her heart over. This time, more than just a few tears came out. Seeing Yashiro now made her break down again. She slumped to the grown, choking on sobs.

"Oi, are you okay? Why are you crying all of a sudden?"

Kagome looked at Yashiro, and continued sobbing. "N...*hic* ...nothing. It's just that seeing you reminded me of someone very special. Someone I loved deeply. Someone...who...died..."

Yashiro put a hand on her back. "I'm so sorry...I'll go away now so you won't have to bear anymore pain." Kagome held on to his hand. Yashiro turned around.

"Don't go. It's ok...I think the pains pretty much gone now." Yashiro smiled.

"All right then." Just then Hojo noticed the pair, and one of them – his Kagome – was crying! He growled, and put a hand forcefully on Yashiro's shoulder.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Hojo growled menacingly.

Yashiro raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, why?" Suddenly a fist connected with his face.

"You hurt my Kagome! And you treat it as nothing?!"

"Hojo! Stop! Yashiro didn't make me cry! I don't know why, but I just suddenly broke down!" Kagome suddenly stood up between the two. Hojo roughly pushed her away. 

"Stay away from him!" Turning to Yashiro, who was holding his cheek, he said with an icy undertone. "And as for you Yashiro. You will pay. NOW!" Hojo punched towards his nose, hoping to break it.

It connected, with air. Hojo blinked in surprise. Suddenly he felt excruciating pain at his back.

"You stupid bastard. What the hell gave you the right to punch me whenever you want? And what the hell made you think I hurt her?"

Hojo turned around like a rabid dog and tried to kick him, only to find himself on the ground, unable to get up again.

"Give it up, Homo! You can't fight for crap! And next time, think before you act!"

"...Damn you...Yashiro...it's Hojo..."

"Whatever." He turned to Kagome. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't want to fight him...I rea--"

"Don't worry about it. Hojo's always like this. I guess I'm kinda glad he lost the fight. He needs someone to put some sense into his brain. Looks like you're the one." Kagome smiled.

Yashiro shook his head. "What?" Kagome asked, bewildered.

"Why is Hojo your boyfriend then? I mean from the way you told me about him you just thought of him as sweet but annoying."

"*sigh*...I did like him. For real...after Inuyasha...my first love...my only true love, died, Hojo comforted me, after seeing me so sad. I guess it was both a way for my thanks and a chance to forget about him. I haven't succeeded yet. Hell, I'm not even close." Meanwhile Hojo, who was still on the ground, wept silent tears.

"Wow, I guess you really loved Inuyasha a lot then," Yashiro said. Kagome sighed wistfully, and nodded. "But Kagome, why are you telling me all your deepest secrets?"

Kagome was surprised. She really opened herself to some guy she met only this morning. "I...I don't know...but you really remind me of him, I guess."

"Oh? How?"

"Well, do you know what a hanyou is?"

"Yeah. Half demon or something, right? So what does this have to do with Inuyasha?"

"Well Inuyasha was a hanyou--"

"What?!"

Kagome giggled. "Yes, they did exist – trust me -, but anyway, every new moon (once a month??), he changes into a human, and...it's just that...he looks exactly like you, well maybe with longer hair but that's pretty much it."

"Oh, I see. Man it's hot here." Yashiro loosened up his shirt to reveal a black necklace. Kagome turned white. 'No way...can it be?' She instinctively reached for the necklace. "What the?" Yashiro said, when Kagome reached for the necklace. "Hello?!" He waved in front of her face, which immediately broke Kagome's trance-like state.

"Huh, what?!"

"Heh, you were kinda white on the face just now and your hand was trying to grab my necklace." Yashiro chuckled.

"Oh. Say where did you get it anyway?"

"Urm...I found it?"

"Where?"

"I don't know...but it was in some caves somewhere. I went on a tour and we went inside the cave. I found this necklace and it looked really kick-ass, so I decided to keep it."

"C...caves?"

"Yeah...dude what's wrong with you?" Yashiro looked at Kagome.

"Nothing...it's just...ah never mind. It's probably just a coincidence that's all."

"Coincidence?" Yashiro asked.

"Never mind. Hey wanna come sit with me in--"

*CRASH*

"Arrrgh!!! My head!!!!" Yashiro was on the ground gripping his head. Ever so slowly the black hair soon turned white, and his ears shrunk, while at the top of his head sprung out two fluffy ears. After a few minutes, the pain stopped.

"Damn you wench! Why the hell did you sit me again?!" No response.

"Answer me! W..." Suddenly Yashiro stopped. He slowly turned around to see a very very shocked Kagome. Kagome was there to witness the transformation, and just left her mouth hanging.

"Kagome-chan...is it really you?" Yashiro now said with a softer tone. He reached out with his now clawed hands to touch Kagome's cheek. Kagome was overwhelmed with emotion at the moment. She couldn't do anything. She didn't know whether to cry or to jump on Yashiro and rain him with kisses, or just simply faint.

"Inuyasha..." Yashiro, or should we say, Inuyasha slowly embraced her. Kagome embraced him back, and at the same time a whole year of sorrow poured out in the form of tears. After a long time, they finally broke the hug due to an impatient dog (Kinu :P) barking. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. "I loved you so much, and after a year, I love you even more."

"Kagome, you have no idea of how much I love you. I truly regretted not saying it earlier...we've wasted such a long time ne?"

"Yeah...so how did you come back?"

"I don't know....let's just say someone up there," Inushaya replied, pointing his finger up, "helped me. In any case, would you like for us to start over? Be officially what you guys call, boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Kagome kissed Inuyasha. "What does that mean?"

"I take that as a yes." Inuyasha held out a hand, of which Kagome gladly grasped. Interlocking their fingers, they walked towards the ferris wheel to witness the romantic lights of Tokyo come on, and to watch little bright specks in the sky twinkle.

*WOOF! WOOF!*

Inuyasha muttered, "Damn mutt..."

"You mean yourself?" Kagome silently congratulated herself on the insult.

"Feh. You wench..." Inuyasha growled.

  
  


I guess somethings never change ^_^

* * *

NOTES: My first Inu fanfic. Urk...I think this is quite OOC, don't you think? Also, seeing over 500 pages of Inu fanfiction I doubt this is an original. And finally, I don't think the story is as well-executed as planned. Oh well, that's just me. As for y'all, well you may think otherwise ^_^, or agree with me (neutral expression) or even say I'm worse than what I think of myself! (Waaaah!!)

Hehe...anyway please R & R!


End file.
